New World Rising
by PrincessDisney19
Summary: Voldemort never happened. Muggle-born children are taken at birth, and those left in Muggle hands are retrieved. Traditions have been set in stone for hundreds of years; but now a new generation is rising, and with them a new world will rise too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to everyone reading this (And thank you for reading this!) I had this idea sitting in my head, and I just had to write it out. I would love to hear from anyone about this story, though please don't flame, if people are interested in it then I will keep posting, if not then I won't bother; so please let me know via a review if you want to read more, and please do let me know where you think it might be going, or any ideas that you have; I am not infallible and there will be angles I might not see so please do let me know :) I will strive to reply to any and all reviews, so don't hesitate to ask questions and such. **

**Without further ado, here it is; New World Rising.**

Daniel Granger was a hard man; not very much could get through to him. He was a dentist, but before that he had been a military man, and as such he prided himself on his composure. But, at this point in time, he was crying and completely uncaring about it. He could hear the screams of his wife through the hospital doors.

She was in there, fighting to give birth to their first child. Fighting alone. He had been ordered out of the room by doctors; he had wanted so badly to stay and help her through this. But what could he do when they said that having him in there would hinder their ability to help her?

His beautiful Emma. He had met her when they were in university; they had both been studying Dentistry, then he had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and join the army. She had been fully supportive of him and his decision; she had always been supportive of him. When he had come back home after a tour overseas injured and hurting from internal scars he wouldn't let anyone see she had been there for him, his unwavering support.

It hurt him that he couldn't be the support she needed right now. The way she had looked when he had last seen her, honey brown hair spread around her head like a halo, sweat glistened on her face, and pain staring resolutely out of her gorgeous eyes. The scream tearing from her lips will be one that haunts him forever. Even more than seeing friends die in battle.

Finally, after what seemed like days but was only hours, the screams stopped. Dan jumped up from his defeated position in the uncomfortable hospital waiting chair and stood rigidly waiting for a doctor to come and let him in. it felt like hours till he finally saw the doctor walk through the door; Dan's resolve buckled when he saw the blood on the scrubs he was wearing.

The look on the man's face was heavy, and Dan didn't feel good about what was about to be said. He looked pleadingly at the man; _please don't tell me anything happened to her. _The doctor placed his hand on Dan's shoulder, drawing him closer to him.

"You have a daughter" Dan's heart stopped "She's weak, in an incubator, but we have hope." Dan was aware of his heart starting to beat again, this time with a new found reason to keep going. A daughter. Someone to love and care for. To spoil and treat like a princess.

"And my wife?" Dan was hesitant, but he needed to know. The doctor smiled.

"She's weak, but she will be fine in a few days." Dan felt his world start spinning again. He hadn't known what he would do if he lost her. "You can go in and sit with them if you like" No sooner had the words left his mouth, Dan was practically running through the doors and down the short corridor he had been led down earlier in the evening.

He stopped at the door to her room. He called upon his military training to prepare himself to see him support beam lying there needing support herself, to see a child, his child, lying there unable to breathe on her own. Then he gently pushed the door open. The sight he saw would fuel happy dreams for the rest of his life.

His beautiful Emma, sitting up in the cold, white hospital bed, looking pale and weak with a tired smile on her lips staring down at their daughter. Pride swelled within him, pride for the strong woman he had married. She turned to look at him, tired eyes lighting up with recognition and love at seeing him. He smiled back, unable to think of anything to say. He didn't have to.

She lifted her arm, holding out her hand for him to take. He did, and she led him to sit beside her on the bed; together they lay there and watched their daughter struggle to breathe on her own, together they lay there and fell asleep.

As soon as their eyes shut and their breathing evened out, a slight pop sounded in the room and a woman in a long navy dress appeared. She was a stark contrast in the white, sterile room; tall, with red hair drawn into a braid, ivory skin unblemished and sky blue eyes shining out under thick lashes. She wore a dress of navy velvet that fell around her body in folds of fabric, making her appear rather ethereal.

Her eyes glanced over the couple on the bed, her eyes twinkling in slight sympathy for the woman, and landed on the child. She didn't understand why she was inside a case, and not upon her mother's breast the way children were supposed to be after birth. Not questioning it, she stepped towards her and opened the case so she could reach the child.

Reaching into the folds of her dress she pulled out a long stick, a wand, and began to wave it over the small girl. She really was far too small, the register had not predicted her birth for another few weeks; she had been born early. The wands tip glowed blue and the woman frowned. The girl had severe breathing problems; her lungs were not functioning well. With a wave of her wand, the damage began to slowly repair itself.

The woman reached into the case for the girl and picked her up; she snuggled into her warmth, drawing a smile from the woman. With another wave of her wand, another child appeared in the case, she looked exactly as the child in her arms did; a spell that would last for only a few hours before the spell-child would die of natural causes.

She really did feel sympathy for the couple, they would never have the chance to hold their daughter, or know of the wonderful things she would surely one day achieve. It was that way with all Muggle parents of magical children; the location and name of the parents were recorded in a magical register whenever a magical child was conceived, on their birth they would be replaced with a spell-child and taken into the magical world to grow.

Glancing once more at the mother, she considered her facial features; they were slight, an unearthly beauty about them, her hair so curly it could be called bushy, and a glow to her skin that made the woman anxious. It was not uncommon for Muggle's to have magical creatures or even magical people in their family trees somewhere; it was why there were Muggle-born children in the first place.

She would have to watch the girl, ensure that if any magical creature genes had been passed from mother to daughter had indeed been activated by her magic that they would be prepared to deal with them accordingly.

With one last glance around the room, she noticed a sheet of paper on the case she had taken the child from. Stepping closer so she could read it, it became clear that it was the child's name, what her birth parents had decided to call her. It was unusual that a child had already been named by the time they arrived to take them into their world, but when they had been they respected the birth parents wishes regarding it.

The last thing she saw before she disappeared from the room, were the words she was memorising; Hermione Jane Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope that people reading this (If there are any) are enjoying this; please let me know in a review what you think, it would mean the world to me.**

The woman appeared, with the same slight pop, inside a long hallway. The slight buzzing noise through the door to her right let her know that the skeleton crew had not yet come in to replace the day crew. She sighed, her free hand brushing burgundy hair out of her eyes as her other hand pulled the child even closer to her chest.

A loud laugh from the door at the end of the hallway drew her attention; and her anger. Many things could go wrong on an extraction, yet the man who had sent her on such a dangerous mission was enjoying himself before he had been informed of her safe return. Laughter was cut short as the door to the office was slammed open, the two men inside turned shocked faces towards the angry woman who had just entered the room.

The man behind the desk, a rotund, balding man, paled drastically as her sapphire eyes narrowed at him. The other man, in contrast, was tall and slender, with long blonde hair. He raised an eyebrow as the rotund man flinched at every click her shoes made on the black marble floor.

"Well Fudge, you'll be glad to know that I have returned safely I'm sure. Obviously I have brought the child." Both men glanced towards the bundle held in the woman's arms, though their attention was brought back to her as she clicked her heels. Fudge flinched again, as he fought the urge to hide behind his desk until the woman was gone.

"Of c-course I'm p-pleased you've returned m-my lady. I have t-thought of nothing b-but your s-safety in your a-absence" his eyes flicked towards the other man, whose lips were curled in a sneer at his stuttering "In f-fact, I had to c-call Lucius to c-come and get my m-mind off of i-it." He seemed pleased of himself until he caught sight of Lucius's disdainful sneer and raised eyebrow.

"Lady Katrina, it has been quite awhile since I last had the pleasure of your company" Katrina gave him the slightest of glances, before her eyes flicked back to Fudge.

"Indeed Lucius, however if you don't mind, I need to speak with the Minister quite urgently." Lucius once again lifted an eyebrow, but nodded his head.

"Of course my lady, Minister, I will contact you about the matter we were discussing at a later date." Fudge looked extremely cornered as he nodded his head feebly.

"Yes, o-of course L-Lucius."

"My lady." He gave her a small bow before sweeping from the room. Fudge glanced towards the window, a twinkling laugh met his ears just as he was contemplating his ability to cast a cushioning charm before he hit the ground several floors below. He glanced away from the window and saw that Katrina had sat down in the chair across from his desk. He was taken aback by her closeness and the soft look upon her face as she gazed at the child in her arms.

Fudge took this opportunity to examine the child, a girl he thought; she had a lot of hair for a new born; wisps of brown already curling around her head, she was asleep and so he could not determine the colour of her eyes; though he could tell she would grow into quite the beauty eventually. The slight nose, rosebud lips and glowing ivory complexion showed that even in her infancy.

"As you can see, she isn't a normal Muggle-born." Fudge jumped, his eyes once more flicking up to meet hers. "I suspect some magical creature blood somewhere in her family tree." Fudge's breath caught.

"Do you know what kind?" Katrina fought the urge to roll her eyes, of course she understood how important it was to identify the girl's magical creature blood quickly in order to determine her abilities and behaviour's, but she had only had the girl an hour at most and she didn't know yet.

"No Minister, I have no idea."Her dry tone caused Fudge to flinch once more. "Though I do suspect something in the Fae family." As she predicted Fudges eyes widened almost comically at her revelation.

"Fae? Are you sure?"

"Considering her skin and the appearance of her mother, I am fairly certain, yes." Fudge took a deep breath and stared at the girl. "Her name is Hermione. And I would like to raise her."

Katrina glanced up from her book as the sound of soft footsteps running towards her reached her ears. She smiled softly to herself, and put the book down; readying herself for her young charge to come barrelling through the door as she always did. It had been seven years since Hermione had come to live with her, and during those seven years she had become gentler, but also much more unforgiving; it was a double edged sword having Hermione become her charge. If someone was in favour of the girl, Katrina was more likely to be kind and support their laws and opinions, but if they pushed laws that could be detrimental to her charges wellbeing, she was ruthless.

Oh but how Hermione had grown! At seven, she had a full head of curly brown hair that simply refused to be tamed, her eyes were the coloured of honey and glowed gold when she was feeling strong emotions. Her nose was still as slight as it was on the day of her birth. The only real difference between the girl she had taken from the hospital all those years ago and the girl she had become was her eyes and her temperament. As an infant, Hermione had been almost impossibly easy to care for; she had hardly ever cried or made messes or got into things she wasn't supposed to, none of the horror stories she had heard from female colleagues with children had come true. Which Katrina was mighty thankful for. Now, however, was an entirely different story; she refused to attend her lessons to the point of Katrina having cancelled them, she ran off into the gardens at all times of the day and returned covered in dirt and leaves, and she ran everywhere. She was the embodiment of energy.

It was that fact, and her eyes, that led Katrina and the Minister to believe the girl was a type of nature Fae; as her fascination with plants, dirt all other things nature related showed. When Hermione reached the age of eleven and was sent off to Hogwarts Institute like every other child her age there would definitely be some interesting things happening indeed.

As she had predicted, Hermione came rushing through the double doors of the library at an uncanny speed, her feet practically skidding to a stop before her. Katrina fought the urge to roll her eyes at the girl's appearance; clearly she had been in the garden. Her dress was covered in grass and dirt, her hair was full of leaves and there was dirt stuck between her toes and under her nails.

"Hermione dear, out in the gardens again?" the amused gaze she levelled in the girl's direction seemed like it would have no effect on the girls current mood. Which, Katrina noticed, was indicated by the bright gold of her eyes; she was excited.

"Oh yes of course! Guess what I can do?!" Katrina almost paused; she had scarcely seen the girl quite so excited before.

"What is it dear?" Katrina was certainly curious. There were a multitude of things it could be running through her mind. She absently saw Hermione clench her hands into fists and scrunch her eyes shut, but she certainly noticed when a light began to shine out of the girls back.

The light was not overly bright, and it was a soft blue, almost white in colour. It extended to several inches above Hermione's head and several inches on either side of her body. Katrina stood cautiously, not wanting to disrupt her, and moved around so that she stood behind her. What she saw was shocking; a white bone like shape was protruding from the middle of the girl's back, with four separate beams of light sprouting out of it. Two of those beams were larger and spread upwards; the other two were slightly smaller and spread downwards, towards her feet. The lower pieces seemed to still be sprouting, as they kept getting longer, until finally the light brushed the floor.

They were wings. This realisation had Katrina stumbling into a chair behind her. They had not fully formed; in fact they had not started to form physically at all, they were purely a projection of Hermione's power. The fact that she could project her power so well at such a young age, spoke volumes for her magical abilities.

Katrina shook herself out of her thoughts just as Hermione seemed to lose focus. Her hands fell out of the fists she had made and her eyes drooped even as they opened. She stared around in confusion, noting that Katrina was no longer in front of her, and startled as she made her presence known behind her.

"That is quite the trick my dear, however did you manage such a thing?" Katrina was quite honestly baffled at how such a young witch could tap into her powers like that.

"I was sitting by the stream, the pretty one with the stepping stones" Katrina knew the place, it was on the very outskirts of her estate, the rocks spread from bank to bank and went almost the whole length of the stream. "And I was staring into the water and I felt something inside of me. It felt big, and like it was pulsing." Katrina was shocked; she had felt her magical core? "I tried to touch it, and when I did, there was this heat in my back. Not a bad heat, but a good one. So I tried it again, and I found that when I concentrate, it made this light appear."

"That is quite the accomplishment my dear, most do not feel their cores until their early teens at the very least." She was so very proud, this girl was so very powerful and she didn't even realise it.


End file.
